gohfandomcom-20200214-history
SPC12
A dangrous enemy appers! Pretty Cure in troble! '''is the telth episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and the twelth episode of the Spicial Pretty Cure franzize overall. In this episode the Cures and Peach meet a mysteryos girl named SourSweet who says she wants to kill them. '''Plot Naru is heading to the sweet market to get sweets with Peach. They are booth excited to get sweets. Suddly a girl with green and pink hair comes up to them. Peach notices her dark ara. The girl asks where the sour marketis and Naru tells her where it is. The girl thanks her and leaves. Naru wonders who that girl is. Naru is walking to school and sees the girl from yesderday. The girl comes up to her and asks where the Kira Academy is and Naru tells her where it is and she thanks her. Naru says her name and the girl says her name is SourSweet and she says she will see her later and leaves. Naru wonders why she seems so mysteryous. During school there is a morning assebly where the prinibal indrouses SourSweet and is in class 2-1 and is a second year. Naru relizes she is in the same class as her while SourSweet sees Naru and smiles evely. Everyone is asking SourSweet where she came from and she says its a secreat. Naru is still wondering who she really is while SourSweet looks at her evily. Naru goes up to the school roof to think and SourSweet follws her. She gets there and thinks about SourSweet when she appers. She says she always wanted to meet her and attacks saying she wants to kill her. Naru get hit on the arm while Rei and Mai feel her pain from thier schols and says to thier teachers they need to leave and head to Narus school while Peach runsup to them and Rei and Mai trasform. Naru trasforms as well and she begins to fight SourSweet. The others soon arive and begin to fight SourSweet. The girls start punching and kicking at SourSweet but she uses a doble team to avoe them. Sweet uses her basic finshing attack but SourSweet uses a barrier to block it. Minto and Ichigo try there basic finshing attacks but SourSweet fires a beam to defect it. She fies another one which hits them ad sends them fying. The girls refuse to give up and use thier finshing attacks with there items but SourSweet uses a barrier beam to deflect the attacks and hit the girls and Peach. She says she will take the Sweet Charms and grabs the Sweet Chest and leaves while Peach starts to cry because her mission is faling. The girls and Peach are at the Sweet Shop wondering what to do. Peach was in disear and says not to do anything. The girls then decie to cheer Peach up and get the Sweet charms back. Mika is then seen whatching the girls and saying they must relize how to get he Sweet charms back or else the worls will end. SourSweet is back at her home in the enemys base looking the Sweet Charms in the Sweet Chest saying she will distory Sweet Pretty Cure.